


Whumptober- Humiliation

by Hagaleena_Magaleena_1983



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Whumptober 2019, graphic depiction of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagaleena_Magaleena_1983/pseuds/Hagaleena_Magaleena_1983
Summary: Joshua wanted to hurt Magnum and his two bloody friends. What better way than by taking out his frustrations on the little blonde they all liked so much?





	Whumptober- Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt list for Whumptober and have been working on this ever since. There is very little story, just the main scene.
> 
> !!!TRIGGER WARNING FOR GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF RAPE!!!
> 
> Seriously folks.

He laughed as she tried to struggle; with one man holding down each limb there was no way she was breaking their hold on her. Josh stood over her and brandished his knife, making sure her eyes were following the blade before he dropped to his knees, straddling her hips. He grabbed the hem of her top, pulled it taut, and sliced up. The material split with a whisper and the two halves fell apart. The men whooped at the black bra that was revealed, smirking at each other at the sight of the black lace resting against her pale skin. 

Josh ran his free hand over her breasts, massaging the flesh through the lace. He ran light fingers over the nipples, visible through the small gaps in the fabric, before gripping the right one and twisting hard enough to make Higgins cry out. As he did, he tucked the blade beneath the centre of the bra and gave it a quick twist. With his hand holding the bra to Higgins' chest the metal sliced through easily and he brushed the cups to the side. Someone snickered, the sound quickly lost in the echoes of Higgins' harsh gasps. Josh dropped his head and fastened his lips around the nipple he had just twisted. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked the delicate flesh and his jaw moved as he rolled it between his teeth. When he pulled his head back slightly, and flicked at the now swollen nipple with his tongue, Higgins gave a quiet cry that seemed to stick in her throat, and a ripple of laughter ran around the room at the sound.

Josh smirked as he dropped the knife. Higgins flinched at the clatter as the blade hit the floor and Josh reached up to pat her cheek. Then he slid down so he was sitting on her knees and started to undo her belt. He tugged it free from her trousers with a one firm pull and draped it over his shoulders. Then he waved his hand and the men pinning Higgins' legs let go, counting on their boss' weight to keep her legs still, and pulled off her boots and socks before gripping her ankles again.

Meanwhile, Josh had flicked open the button on the jeans and was slowly sliding down the zip. Black panties peeked out through the gap, prompting another round of jeers and cries of "she must have been expecting us!" and "neat little slut!" 

Josh curled his fingers around the waistband, scrunching the thin denim in a crushing grip, and gave a quick yank. Higgins cried out again at the feel of the cold floor on the backs of her thighs as Josh made short work of peeling off her jeans, taking off one leg at a time and planting a kiss to the instep of each foot before returning them to the sweaty grasp of his men. He settled his weight back over Higgins' knees, wrapped one hand around her throat and the other around her left breast before pushing his face between her legs. 

The men holding her ankles tugged her legs apart with brutal strength and craned their necks to watch as Josh mouthed at the cotton, kissing and sucking the sensitive little nub hidden there. Higgins gave a cry and pleaded with him to stop, but he only tightened his grip on her throat and kept on teasing her clit. His other hand was twisting and pulling her nipple, fingers spreading to knead the firm skin of the breast before returning to the nipple again and again. When he dropped his hand down to splay out over her stomach the man holding her left arm took it as permission to taste her flesh himself. There was no sophistication in his approach, he latched onto her breast, sucking the skin until it reddened, and lapping at the marks he was making.

Josh's hand kept moving down until his fingers touched the top of the now soaked panties, damp with his spit and the moisture Higgins couldn't control. He pulled hard and they tore. Another tug, and the seam split completely, leaving Higgins completely exposed. Josh pressed his head back to her pussy, circling her clit with his tongue, grinning to himself as her breath caught in her chest as she fought to resist the sensation building between her legs. To the catcalls of his men, he pushed two fingers roughly inside of her, feeling the moisture building as his tongue kept flicking and lapping. Her voice broke as she begged him to stop and he felt his cock, already swollen, twitch forcefully as she called "no! Please don't!" with tears in her voice. 

He twisted his wrist and bent his fingers, sliding them deep inside her before pulling them almost all the way out, only to sink them back down into her again. He pushed closer to her, sucking her clit into his mouth, adding pressure with his tongue, and her whole body jerked. A rush of moisture coated his fingers and he squeezed her throat, silencing her cries. Keeping up the pressure on her clit, keeping his tongue moving to a rhythm only he could hear, keeping his fingers rubbing up over her g-spot, he could soon feel tension thrumming through her. He was sure her lips were still moving although she didn't have the breath to form words. He felt her inner muscles flutter around his fingers and lifted his head, increasing the speed of his thrusting fingers and he watched her face as he wrung an orgasm from her.

Tears trickled from her tightly closed eyes, glinting in the harsh overhead light, and he was thrilled to see them. He pulled his fingers from her and let go of her throat. As soon as she opened her mouth to cough he pressed his fingers inside, rubbing her own juices onto her tongue. She was too desperate for air to even think of biting down. By the time she had caught her breath he had stood and was handing her belt to one of his men.

"Have at it," he said, meeting Magnum's murderous gaze. "She seems to like it."

Hands seemed to come from nowhere to grab at her and Higgins was face down before she knew what was happening. The scraps of her top and bra were pulled off her arms and her wrists pressed together in the small of her back. Her own belt was twisted around them, pulled tight enough to cut into the skin, and then she was flipped over again. Several men took the opportunity to grope at her, squeezing the flesh they could reach. Her brain seemed focused on the fact that she would have bruises the next day and, although she knew she should be trying to keep her wits about her, looking for a chance to escape, she couldn't force herself to focus. 

Her breath was coming far too quickly, she could feel her breasts trembling with the force of it. There was an ache building between her thighs that had nothing to do with pleasure and a sickness rolling through her stomach that she didn't dare focus on for fear of what these monsters might do if she threw up. Two sets of hands wrapped themselves around each leg, one pair of hands on each ankle and the other on each knee, and she realised she had been squeezing her legs together. 

She tried to fight as the hands tugged, forcing her legs apart, pushing them up, holding her wide open. Pain tore through her as one of the men rested his weight on her shoulders and sunk his dick balls deep into her. She opened her mouth in a reflexive yell, noticing the man kneeling over her too late. He dropped his hips and forced his cock into her mouth. Her first instinct was to bite down but he keep lowering himself until she was gagging on his length and his balls and ass were pressed against her face, stopping her from breathing.

Opening her mouth as wide as she could in the hopes of being able to pull some air into her lungs made the man groan and push harder and she felt tears spring to her eyes as the head of his cock slipped down into her throat. The angle was all wrong and it hurt like hell, burning the delicate skin. Her vision was blurring as he finally pulled out a little and she coughed and gagged as she tried to breath. He gave her a few seconds, then sank back down again. 

Her heart was racing, her mind stuck on a loop of 'I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die," and the only other thing she could think was, "at least I'm not alone." As the man thrusting between her legs arched his hips, changing the angle and making her own hips try instinctively to cant away from him, she forced the faces of her boys into her mind. She hated that they were watching this, that they were seeing her so exposed, that, for the little time they had left to live, they would never forgive themselves for what was happening, but at least they were there.

She couldn't even try to pretend they were ones using her; it had been a dark, hidden fantasy of hers for months now, something she imagined time and time again, but would never admit to; the three of them in bed with her. But her mind cringed away from imagining them hurting her, raping her. She knew they would never. She knew, like she knew how to breathe, that the three men she loved so dearly would never hurt her, never hurt anyone, this way. 

But at least she could tell herself that they were there with her. Someone seized her chin and tipped her head back and she felt the dick in her mouth slid deep into her throat. The thrusting between her legs was losing its rhythm as the man pushed closer to his climax. All she thought was how grateful she was that it wasn't her boys splayed out on the floor. 

The humiliation and fear that had been burning through her suddenly petered out, leaving her feeling nothing but an all encompassing chill. She was only vaguely aware of her back rubbing against the floor and didn't feel the scrape of it at all. Her chest heaved when her mouth was finally clear but she didn't struggle to catch her breath, it was instinct alone that made her lungs expand. All she cared about was that every minute these men focused on her was a minute her boys were safe from their attentions.

A man sprawled over her, pushed himself into her burning cunt, then slipped his arms around her waist and rolled them both. His hands moved to her hips and squeezed with bruising strength, but she didn't even lift her head from his chest. More hands grabbed at her, tangling in her hair and yanking her head up. Another pair spreading her ass cheeks wide. She knew what was coming but couldn't process the thought. Even as the cock was forced into her ass she couldn't form the words to name the act she was being subjected to. She sobbed at the pain as the two men buried inside her moved together, but that was the last noise she made. 

She pulled the image of her boys into her mind, their handsome faces lit up with warm smiles, and wrapped herself in the picture. She could feel her body being moved and twisted as it was used over and over by these animals for their own sick pleasures. But the pain of it, the horror, the mind numbing shock, it had all fled. She knew she was spiralling down, knew it was dangerous, but she couldn't stop it. It was the only way to stop herself going mad. Survival instinct had kicked in and she let her eyes drift closed, blocking out the confusing shapes and colours. All around her were harsh noises, braying laughter, but it all just washed over her. The spark that made her  _ her _ had been wrapped in the memory of Magnum's voice and tucked safely away.

\---

By Magnum's count it had been over an hour since Josh's men had finally gotten bored with their new toy and, one by one, drifted away to other rooms. Higgins hadn't moved. Rick and T.C. had kept their eyes closed throughout the attack, refusing to be a party to her humiliation, even now not looking at her nakedness. But Magnum had forced himself to look, was forcing himself to keep looking. He couldn't bear the thought that she might look to them and find herself alone. 

He had watched as she had struggled. He had felt his heart ache for her as he saw her body betray her under Josh's manipulation. And he had seen the moment when she had retreated from the situation, hiding herself behind a shutter in her mind that had crashed down and left her eyes glazed and blank, her body limp. 

And now she was sprawled on the floor, eyes open and dull, arms still tied behind her back, legs still spread indecently wide. He could see a small puddle of blood beneath her, doubtless mixed with other fluids, and he worried someone had done some drastic physical damage, that she needed medical attention she wasn't about to be offered. 

He tried again to force himself free from the ropes pinning him to the chair. His wrists were bleeding from previous struggles, Rick’s and T.C.’s too, but there was nothing else they could do. 

The door opened, squeaking as it was pushed slowly, and all three men turned to glare, hoping to somehow scare whoever was coming in away from their Higgy. They found themselves looking at the older man who had opened the gates to the compound. He glanced over at them and stepped into the room, only to freeze when his eyes landed on Higgins.

T.C. shouted something through his gag and jerked at his ropes with all his strength, fury in his eyes. The man looked over at him, then back to Higgins, and walked slowly across to her limp form. The three men huffed and fumed at their impotence as the man knelt by Higgins' side and ran a finger down her cheek. She didn't react at all. Not even a blink.

"I'm sorry,' the man whispered, and Magnum felt his eyes narrow in confusion. "I wanted to stop this." He pulled out a knife and the three men watching felt a surge of panic that had them yanking at their bonds again, ignoring the pain it caused. But the older man ignored them, pushed Higgins gently over, and cut her belt away from her wrists. He looked to Magnum.

"They'll keep you all here until they get bored of her. With the state she's in that won't take long. Then they'll kill you all." He stood and approached them warily, his fingers white on the hilt of the knife. "You need to get away from here." 

The knife was pressed against Magnum's right wrist. 

"I'll create a distraction." 

He sliced the rope, put the knife in Magnum's now free hand, and then spun and hurried out of the room. It took less than a minute for Magnum to free himself and the others and for them to run to Higgins. But there they froze. There was no way she could walk. Before this they wouldn't have thought twice about carrying her. But now that meant putting their hands on her without her permission and, to these three men who cared so much for her, it felt awfully close to the actions of the men who had brutalized her.

Magnum swallowed hard and then slid his hands under her. If she woke up enough to demand he put her down he would do it at once. He would just have to hope she wouldn't equate him touching her bare skin with the assault she had been subjected to.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more I want to add to this, using a few of the other prompts to flesh out the story. If that happens, I'll mark this as incomplete and add new chapters. But, for now, this is the Humiliation prompt filled.


End file.
